Box in Redux
by kmfc17
Summary: Based on the season three episode Boxed In. Tony and Ziva are trapped in the container but Ziva is shot. What will happen? Of Course TIVA
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the season three episode Boxed In with a little twist. Ziva gets shet before they make it into the container and she may not survive all those hours trapped in there. Also how will this affect their relationship, maybe if she survives it will give them a little push to be together?

* * *

-I can't believe Gibbs really expects us to find the explosives in this port. It will take us a lifetime to go through all these containers- Tony was tired and it was just 9 in the morning. This day was looking to be a very long one.

-Stop complaining and do your job Tony- answered a very annoyed Ziva. It was always the same with his partner.

-Well maybe I would be in a better mood if I would have been invited to eat a nice dinner yesterday night Zeeva-

-Again with the same. I thought you would be with one of your bimbos and didn't want to ruin it for you- just thinking about it was making Ziva mad, and she didn't know why. She didn't care if Tony slept with a woman, or different women right? Then why did it hurt? She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind when she heard voices.

Both she and Tony moved closer to see what was going on. There were three men moving boxes out of a container, very suspicious looking boxes. They approached them and were about to call Gibbs to let him know what was going on when the bullets started flying. They started firing back, but their position was compromised, they were out in the open without any cover.

-Ziva in here- said Tony pointing at open container and making a run for it. Ziva followed him but just before she entered she felt exploding pain through her shoulder as a bullet hit her but she tried to ignore it and kept running for the container. As soon as she made it inside they both took defensive positions behind some crates, but instead of the shooters coming in they closed the container doors and locked them from outside.

-Oh great, this day just went from bad to worse- said Tony pulling out his cell phone to try and call Gibbs and let him know what happened- No signal perfect, Zeeeva check your phone-

With her one good arm Ziva opened her phone but she had no signal either, so she shook her head letting Tony know. She was trying to concentrate on ignoring the pain that was exploding from her shoulder but it was becoming unbearable even with her Mossad training for pain. While Tony kept walking back and forth in the container complaining about being trapped there and about the cold Ziva took a moment to actually look at her arm and was shocked by the amount of blood she was losing, no wonder she was feeling a little dizzy, the bullet must have hit an artery, she thought. She tried to put pressure on it but knew she needed Tony's help.

-I can't believe it, of course this has to happen to me, and today it couldn't have happened in a warmer day, no of course not DiNozzo that would be too good for you- Tony kept on rambling and suddenly turned to look at Ziva who had slid down to the floor in a dark corner- How come you are so quiet David, I would have expected you to be blaming me for the situation already-

-Well Tony, even though it is your fault I feel no need to waste my energy on fighting with your when I have other things on my mind- the last part she said almost hissing because of the pain and that was when Tony realized something was very wrong with Ziva

-Ziva you okay?- he asked while getting down to check her

She only nodded but as soon as he got close enough and his eyes got used to the dark he saw the blood and her face full of pain

-Ziva you are not okay, why didn't you tell me you were hit?- Tony was frantic, this could not be happening, the day had just gone from bad to worse, now they were trapped in a container, freezing, without any means of outside communications and to top it off Ziva was wounded and by the looks of it bleeding bad-Okay Ziva lets find something to put some pressure on that wound and a way to get a little warm okay?- but she didn't answer, she was unconscious

-Ziva, Ziva come on my ninja don't give up on me okay?- said Tony while shaking her a little bit to see if she would wake up.

She opened her eyes a little bit and looked at him like it was the last time and with a barely audible whisper said- I am sorry I didn't invite you to dinner. I love you- and with this she closed her eyes.

-Ziva noooooooooooooo!

* * *

So let me know if you like it and if I should continue or leave it there.


	2. Chapter 2

First thanks for the reviews, I take them very seriously and since most of you are experienced writers and I am not I take your advice very into consideration. So thanks again and keep reviewing.

Here is the second chapter. I always wondered why Ziva didn't invite Tony to dinner with everyone else and since they never gave us a reason I made up my own. I hope you like it.

And I guess I have to make sure I mention none of these characters are mine (even if I wish they were)

* * *

Tony couldn't believe this was happening; this couldn't be the end for the great Ziva David, there on the dirty floor of this old cargo box, and what about her words before she passed out, could it be true? Did Ziva really love him? When Ziva first started working at NCIS he immediately felt attracted to her and then after their undercover mission the attraction got impossible to control and that is when it happened, that wonderful night when they finally let their passion explode and the dreadful morning after when his insecurities made him act like a complete jerk.

_Eight Weeks Ago_

_Tony woke up with a horrible headache, he knew he shouldn't have drank so much the night before but at the time there was no stopping him and then he had to go and show up at his partners house in that state. His partner, Tony slowly opened her eyes and looked at his surroundings, this wasn't his apartment, Oh God what had he done. He slowly turned to the side of the bed to find Ziva laying there soundly sleep and of course snoring; this last thing brought a smile to his face. No DiNozzo concentrate, what am I doing in Ziva's bed? He vaguely remember coming to her apartment but after that everything is a blur. Did he sleep with Ziva? And if he did why was he still alive? He would have thought Ziva would kill him just for trying, but maybe not, maybe she wanted it too. Tony heard the snoring stop and movement in the bed, Ziva was waking up._

"_Good morning my little hairy butt"- her words came out groggy but she had a smile on her face_

_Tony couldn't believe it, Ziva seemed happy at him, happy that he was on her bed. What exactly had happened the night before? And then it all came back, his declaration of love for Ziva and the hot sex they had afterwards. He could Gibb slap himself right now. Why did he tell Ziva he loved her? He wasn't a one woman man; he just said it to have sex with her right? Tony was so confused and he thought his confusion was showing in his face because Ziva's smiling face change suddenly. _

"_Tony if you are regretting what happened last night just say it and we will never talk about again"_

"_Ziva, I was drunk so I can't really be held accountable by what I did or what I said you know?"_

"_Of course DiNozzo when are you ever accountable of what you say," and with this she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom "you should get going or you are going to be late for work"_

"_Work, right," he too got up and started getting dressed, he checked his watch and he had just enough time to go to his apartment take a quick shower, change and make it to work on time, that is his usual ten minutes late. But he couldn't leave without making sure him and Ziva were okay "so Ziva we are okay right? Partners like always?"_

_She didn't come out of the bathroom just yelled "Yes Tony, I'll see you at work"_

_After hearing her response and making sure he had all his things he let himself out of her apartment, feeling relieved that this past night hadn't complicated his life. Tony DiNozzo did not think he could handle a relationship now or ever, he was just glad Ziva was okay with forgetting what happened._

_And this was the last time he saw the inside of Ziva's apartment since that night._

The memories left his head as suddenly as they came, that is why Ziva didn't invite him to dinner the night before with the rest of the team. He thought that night hadn't meant anything to her, but now he was starting to realize just how much he had hurt her with his attitude. She had slept with him because he had declared his love for her and she felt the same way and then the next morning he had cowered and deny everything blaming it on the alcohol. How stupid could a person be? But now was not the moment to feel self pity, he needed to try and get Ziva to wake up. He had already used part of his shirt as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding as much as possible, but she was still unconscious. He took of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Ziva, come on you have to wake up. Wake up and start yelling at me for being stupid and getting us trapped in here" he kept repeating while shaking her a little bit

"Tony" he heard a whisper and then her beautiful eyes opened and Tony could not be happier. He wanted to hug her and thought that might do more harm than good.

"Hey about time you woke up. How are you feeling?" He decided not to comment on her last words for now.

"Like I've been shot"

"Always stating the obvious" This was his Ziva, the tough Mossad assassin. One bullet wouldn't stop her.

"So what have you gotten us into this time Tony?" Tony thought her voice was not as strong as it usually was but at least her attitude was back.

"Let's see, we are trapped in this container with no way of communicating with anyone to ask for help, there are three possibilities as to what's going to happen next, option one those guys with the guns open the doors come in an kill us, option two this container is placed on a ship and sent to the other end of the world or option three, my favorite, we freeze to death"

"I think I like the first one better, dying fast" in that moment they started hearing voices outside and the doors begin to open.

"I guess you will get your wish after all Zeeva," he started thinking what to do. They had to at least take cover behind the crates. With gun in hand he moved to help Ziva get up and move behind some crates "stay down" he told her but of course she didn't listen and even though he could see the pain in her face she took her gun with her good arm and pointed it at the door ready to start blazing whoever came through that door.

As the seconds ticked, and the only thing that could be heard inside the container was their breathing, Tony took his eyes off the door and in a spur of the moment grabbed Ziva's face and kissed her. And just as it had begun it ended, leaving them both breathless but with no time to say anything as the doors opened and daylight entered the dark container.

* * *

Well now we know they have history together. Who opened the door? Find out in the next chapter and please review. I like hearing what you thought and any suggestions are welcome. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I am happy you guys are liking this story. In this chapter we see Ziva's memories of their night of passion and a little more about their present situation.

* * *

The light coming through the open doors didn't last long as smoke filled the container. They, whoever was it behind those doors had thrown some sort of smoke bomb, thought Ziva as her vision became blurry and it got harder to breathe. She looked at Tony and found him in similar conditions, heavily coughing, and his eyes watery. She could hear footsteps and yelling but her mind couldn't comprehend anything more, and for the second time that day Ziva found everything around herself growing black as consciousness left her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly started opening her eyes, and regretted it that same instant, she would rather go back to the nice sleep she had been having, where there was no pain. But she couldn't, they were in a ton of trouble and the fastest she could assess their situation the fastest they could get out of here, hopefully. With this in mind Ziva tried once again to open her eyes, more slowly this time, and as she was opening them the pain hit her like a train going 100 miles per hour. Her shoulder was sore, she could barely move it, but she decided to push back the pain and kept searching herself for any more injuries. After being satisfied that other than her shoulder and the splitting headache she now had everything else was okay she searched the room for Tony. He was lying just beside her; she checked him, he was breathing okay and had no visible injuries, he was just unconscious from the effects of the gas. Seeing his sleeping form brought Ziva the memories of that night when Tony made her the happiest woman and a few hours later destroyed her heart.

_Eight Weeks Ago_

_Ziva could not believe that someone had the never to be knocking on her door in the middle of the night. Her Mossad training never leaving her, she cautiously made it to the door with gun in hand._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Open up Zeeeva, it's Tony" of course it was Tony, thought Ziva as she lowered the gun and went to open the door._

"_What are you doing here at this time Tony?"_

"_Cant a guy come see her partner?"_

"_Yes, but not at this time"_

"_Well it is a perfectly fine time for a visit Zeva," said Tony while squinting his eyes to check his watch. Ziva noticed his unbalance and the smell of alcohol coming from him, "after all it is only… 3:00 am. Oops, I guess it is a little late, or should I say early." Said Tony with a giggle_

"_Tony you are obviously drunk, so say what you need and leave because I have to get up in two hours to run and then go to work"_

"_Geez Ziva give a guy a break, I came because I have something very important to tell you, but now I can't remember what it is"_

"_Very well Tony, leave if you want or you can sleep in the couch but I am going to sleep" and with this she started walking to her room, but Tony's hand stopped her, he turned her around and started kissing with a passion that Ziva had never experienced before. "Tony what are you doing?"_

"_I am kissing you Ziva. God I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you" and he continued kissing her, and both slowly made their way towards her bedroom._

"_I will not be one of your night stands Tony"_

"_You never could, because when I am with those women I just want sex, but what I want with you is different. You see Ziva I want to make love to you, because I love you" and this was all Ziva needed to hear, she let go of herself and truly made love for the first time of her life. Afterwards, as she laid in bed, in Tony's arms she felt happy and that is how she went to sleep. Waking up was another story. As soon as she saw the way Tony was looking at her, she realized he didn't mean what he said the night before and his words confirmed it. But before she would break down in front of him she put up her Mossad agent façade and pretended that she didn't care. She got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom hoping that Tony would not be there when she got out. And in the shower she silently wept for allowing her heart to be destroyed and she swore that she would not show any signs of suffering, she could be cold and indifferent. And that is what she did, she looked like the Ziva they all knew, she would talk with Tony at work like always, she would trust him with her life but never with her heart; at least that is what she told herself but she couldn't deny that every time he mentioned one of his bimbos her heart would break a little more. _

A moan brought her back to the present; it was Tony who was waking up. He opened his eyes and closed them again.

"You know I prefer to have these headaches because I spent the night before drinking and partying"

"I know you do DiNozzo, perhaps when we get out of here you can celebrate and get completely wasted" she couldn't help at the little of sarcasm that came out with her answer.

"Any idea where we are?"

"No, I know is not as cold or as dark as that container, and for that I am grateful"

"Have you seen any of them?"

"No, no one has come in"

By this time Tony was opening his eyes once again and taking in his surroundings. He looked at Ziva sitting beside him. They were a small room, with one door and a very small window that had bars on it. There was daylight so he assumed not much time had passed since he lost consciousness. He then looked at his partner once more, he was worried about her, he could see pain in her face, but of course she was too stubborn to let it show and was acting tough. He would not even ask how her shoulder was; he knew the answer he would get.

"So what do we do?" asked Tony trying to get her to talk

"Not much we can do. Considering they took our weapons and our cell phones. We wait for them to come in and find out what they want"

"I guess we don't have another choice" silence one again fell upon them. "We could of course talk about what you said back on the container"

Ziva was taken aback by his statement. She was hoping he would not touch that subject."Tony I think is better if we forget about it"

"I don't think so Ziva, you said you lo.."

"I know what I said" said Ziva not letting him finish "but could you please forget about it, it must have been a hallucination"

"Are you really going to blame a hallucination?"

"Why not, you blamed the alcohol!"

"Ah, I see, so it was payback for that night. I thought we had out that behind us. You said you didn't care but I guess I was wrong."

He was baiting her, she knew it, but she was not going to fall for it so she just chose to stay silent. He seemed to get that she didn't want to talk about it, and for now let it rest, but once they were out of here he would make her talk to him. He needed to know what she felt for him, because then, maybe he would understand what was what he was feeling for her. He just hoped Gibbs would find them quickly, after all the boss hadn't given them permission to die.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. If you liked it or hated it or have any suggestions. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

Gibbs could not believe it, it was impossible for two people to just vanish.

"McGee what did you find out from the surveillance cameras?"

"Nothing boss. Apparently they had a short in their system and there are two hours of footage missing"

"Well then find the footage McGee"

"Boss is not that simple, you see the computer stores the data and… " McGee stopped talking when Gibbs raised his hand.

"Just find something McGee" and with this he headed to Abby's lab, hopefully she would have some answers for him.

"Abby what do you have?"

"Oh Gibbs, I was just about to get you. This is not good" she said crying

"Abby just tell me"

"You know the blood we found inside the container," he nodded "Well it was a match to Ziva's"

"You sure?"

"Yes I ran it twice just to make sure"

"Abby why don't you help McGee with those surveillance cameras"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the port and I'll be dammed if I don't find some answers"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was growing restless. He would rather these people just came in and tell them what they want because sitting here waiting was not good. He looked at Ziva, she had closed her eyes after their previous conversation and had remained like that for a while. He was really worried, she looked very pale and even though the bleeding had stopped he knew she needed medical care as soon as possible. He started pacing the room.

"Tony there are people coming" he heard her say

"Well good, might as well find out what they want from us" a moment later the door opened and two men with ski masks and heavily armed stepped in, a third man came in a moment later, also with a ski mask and a gun in his hand

"Good I see you are both awake"

"You need to let us go this instant, we are federal agents" Tony knew that line never worked but he still could not help saying it.

"I know exactly who you are agent DiNozzo and I will let you go as soon as you recover something of mine"

"What exactly are you talking about?" asked Tony

Ziva watched the whole scene but decided to stay silent and let Tony do the talking, even if that might cost them their lives, but she just didn't have enough energy, and what little she had left she was saving for the right moment to use.

"You see agent Dinozzo when my people had to remove you and Officer David from our container they didn't have a chance to retrieve my cargo since your friends at NCIS showed up looking for you shortly after and took my cargo into their possession. I want you to retrieve it for me."

"And what makes you think that once you let us go we will be back with your precious cargo"

"Ah, but you see I am not going to release you both, I am only going to release you and keep the pretty lady here"

"You are crazy, I am not leaving her"

"Yes he will" both men turned towards Ziva who was now trying to get up but having difficulty doing it. Tony walked to her and whispered in her ear, "Ziva are you crazy? Even if I can get their cargo back, they will most likely kill us both"

She leaned into, because she needed to make sure those men didn't hear her answer as well as for support since the whole room was spinning around and she wanted nothing more than to go back to her place on the floor, but she knew that if Tony saw her weak he would not leave her here.

"Tony you go and get out of here, you promise them you will bring back their cargo but don't you dare to do it, you hear me. You get to safety and then you contact Gibbs, I am sure they will find me on time"

"No, no" he kept shaking his head and holding on to her. She was not going to leave her here to die.

"Let go" she almost yelled as she pushed him away from her. For a moment she thought she would faint, but no she willed herself to keep standing up.

"Very well agent DiNozzo, I believe we have a deal"

"On one condition" Tony's face was unreadable as he confronted the man

"I don't believe you are in any position to be imposing conditions, but tell me what is it?"

"She gets medical attention otherwise no deal and you can just kill us both"

The man was thinking about it. Tony could tell he didn't like being forced to do anything but he needed him and Ziva alive as least for now to get his precious cargo.

"You drive a hard bargain but okay, I will have someone look at her shoulder while you get back what is mine"

"What exactly am I getting you back?" Now that he had gotten Ziva some medical help he would pretend to play this sick man's game

"Ivan here will go with you," the man said pointing to the tall and husky man on his right "I am sure I can trust you since I have your partner but he will still go to make sure everything goes smoothly and you follow the rules"

"Okay" this had just gotten harder and Tony didn't like it, but there was no backing away now. He took one more look at Ziva and nodded to the man. He came forward and blindfolded him, then led him out of the room. Tony's world was all black as he was being escorted away from Ziva and even though he knew this was their best chance to get out of this he couldn't help but feel that he had broken's Gibbs number 1 rule, don't screw over your partner.

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews, and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update because I'll get inspired. Hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Once again thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy

* * *

Tony still could not believe how this day turned out. He now sat in the passenger seat of a truck headed for NCIS headquarters. Ivan sat behind the wheel with an unreadable face, he looked intent on making sure he followed his boss's orders and that was fine by Tony because it gave him time to think. He needed to find a way out of this. He needed to be able to contact someone from his team and let them know what was going on, because otherwise this wouldn't end good. Tony knew once they got to NCIS he could always make this man's intentions known to any of the agents and techs that would be there. Yes, there would be a struggle because the man looked more of a gorilla than a human being but he was sure they could get him away from that automatic he had under his jacket long enough to subdue him. Then Gibbs would interrogate him and make him give them the location where Ziva was being held, and if Gibbs didn't get it out of him then he would. But no, Tony would not do it like that because they didn't have that kind of time. He needed to rescue Ziva somehow.

"Here" gorilla man said to him while extending his hand giving him his badge, just then Tony realized they were at the Navy Yard entrance. "Don't do anything stupid. Let's not forget your friend back with the boss"

Tony only nodded; he needed to keep his calm. Once they reached the entrance he showed his badge to the guard at the gate. They were let in easily.

"Where to now?"

"Go around the back that is where they would have brought the evidence inside the container. What is it exactly am I retrieving for your boss"

"Money" Tony didn't expect this, he thought it was drugs.

"Okay, once we get to the back door you will not be able to get in, Agents only"

"You think I am stupid. I stay with you at all times"

Tony knew it was a long shot but it was worth the try.

"Park there" he signaled to an empty space close to the loading entrance. Gorilla man did as instructed and both got off the truck heading for evidence lock up. Tony saw agent Matthews at his post like always. It was time to put on a show.

"Hey Matthews, I see you are still as bored as ever" Tony had his trademark grin in place as he approached the Matthews. He was an older agent, who according to what Tony had head was a heck of an agent when he was younger but was forced to limited duty after being seriously injured.

"DiNozzo, what can I do for you?"

"I need to check out some evidence that came in earlier today from the port"

"Oh yeah, you mean all that nice cash"

"Yeah, you know me always after the cash"

"Okay, you know the drill," he handed Tony the sign out sheet for evidence and Tony saw this as the perfect opportunity, he wrote _captured, tell Gibbs _and handed it back to him, he hoped Matthews would notice. "It is all the way in the end"

"He's with me, you know the muscle" Tony added as they walked through the doors after seeing Matthews watching gorilla man suspiciously. He went to the back of the room, and sure enough there was a big load of cash sitting in a crate on top of a rolling cart. Gorilla man grabbed the handle of the cart and they headed to the entrance. Tony was hoping to get a confirmation from Matthews face that he saw the message but he wasn't able to decipher anything. They headed towards the truck with no resistance from any of the people that were passing them. As the truck they came in because closer Tony's hope of getting help became smaller.

Everything changed in a second. All of the sudden Gibbs came was aiming a gun at gorilla man. I could see McGee and four more agents whose names I couldn't remember at this instant. Gorilla man let go of the cart, pulled me close and pointed his automatic at my face.

"Put the gun down now" Gibbs said not even flinching

"No, you will let me leave or I will blow his head off"

"Don't you realize where you are? You will be dead before you can pull that trigger. Now pull the gun down"

"Boss, it's okay. I am handling this." The last thing Tony intended by alerting Gibbs was a confrontation right here. He still had no idea where Ziva was being held and this man was his only way there, but if he was dead he was not useful.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs voice held many questions but none that Tony could answer. He only nodded and Gibbs understood. "Lower your weapons" he told the other agents, they were all hesitant at first, but followed the order.

"Very well, now put this in the truck" Gorilla man told two of the agents that a moment before were pointing their guns at him, while still holding Tony at gunpoint. The agents looked at Gibbs for confirmation and he nodded so they proceeded to place money in the truck.

Gibbs was just looking intently at Tony, hoping to get some answers from his face but all he could see was anger, fear and determination. He knew there was more going on, and his thoughts immediately went to Ziva. He just hoped she was okay. He knew Tony would do anything to keep her safe but Gibbs didn't like feeling helpless, he needed to get a handle of situation and take control, but for now he would follow DiNozzo's plan. He was a damn good agent and Gibbs had the outmost confidence in him. So he stood there with his weapon on the floor just letting this happen. Watching agents Malone and Reeds loading the money in the truck.

"Gibbs why are you all out here? I have been waiting at my lab for you to show up because I found something and you know how when I find something you show up without me having to call you," Tony couldn't believe this. Out of all the times for Abby to show up and she didn't seem to realize what was going on since she kept on rambling. Gorilla man however got nervous and starting aiming his gun at the Goth. Abby however was oblivious to this and was still at Gibbs face talking about evidence

Gibbs tried to silence her "Abbs, Abbs" but she kept on talking and walking around raising her hands as if to make a point.

"Stop or I will shoot you" said gorilla man. Abby then turned around and saw Tony being held at gunpoint by this man, she gasped and started walking towards Tony. Gorilla man aimed his gun at her and a shot was heard.

Everything was still for a moment. No one moved and no one said a word. Tony dreaded but at the same time expected Abby to crumble to the floor but no, she just stood there looking shocked. It was then that Tony felt the pressure of where gorilla man was holding him being released. And it was then when his peripheral vision allowed him to see McGee with his sig in his hands aimed in the direction of the man holding Tony. And it was then when he heard the automatic hitting the floor and saw gorilla man lying in the pavement in a pool of blood. He desperately bent down to check his pulse but he knew he had dead when he saw the bullet hole in his forehead. He then got up, headed for McGee with fury in his face and didn't stop until he reached him and punched in the face

"What the heck Tony, he was going to shoot Abby, plus I just saved your life" McGee was holding his now throbbing jaw while Gibbs pushed Tony away from McGee.

Tony was just walking back and forth and yelling "No McGee, you just destroyed my life. That man was the only one who could take me to Ziva and now you have killed him."

McGee's face grew red and he didn't know what to say to Tony who now had his back to him. Tony then turned around and McGee expected him to keep on yelling, but the next words that came out of his mouth were more of a whisper. "What am I going to do now? She is injured, alone and I have no idea where she is." And this is when McGee saw the tears in his face.

* * *

I know there was no Tiva in this chapter, but it needed to be done. I have the next chapter all done so please review to get me inspired to post it today. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay. Here is another chapter. I think after this one there will be 2 or 3 more chapters. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and added the story to favorites. Enjoy

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes to be faced with the same room again. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. She wanted to be alert, she needed to be alert because even if they were going to kill her she wanted to know, and she wanted to look them in the face. Shortly after Tony left a man came into the room. He was short and skinny, and had a ski mask on his face so the only thing Ziva could see was his eyes, his dark eyes. He started prodding her shoulder, so she assumed this was the medical help she was getting. The pain was agonizing but she was determined not to show it. After what seemed like an eternity he moved away. She looked at her shoulder and saw that the blood had been cleaned and a patch had been placed on the wound. So much for Tony's attempt to get her medical attention but she knew he had the best of intentions. She felt so tired and so she closed her eyes only to open them shortly after, and that was how she had spent her time while waiting for something to happen.

Back to NCIS Headquarters

"DiNozzo, what the hell happened?" Gibbs was furious, he understood McGee's actions but at that moment wished the younger agents hadn't shot the man on the head so they could interrogate him, and even though Gibbs was good at interrogation he could not get any answers from a dead man, that was Ducky's work and he sure as well hoped the good doctor would be able to tell him anything.

"They started shooting at us, we took cover inside the container, Ziva got hit, and they knocked us out with some smoke grenades. We woke up in a room, the boss came in and said he wanted his money back, sent me here with him to get it and is now expecting me who knows where" Tony didn't see any logic in loosing time explaining to his boss the events of the day. What they needed to do was find a way to locate where Ziva was being held.

"DiNozzo, do you remember anything familiar about the place you were at?"

He shook his head, "I was blindfolded while leaving the place, he only took the blindfold off once we were at a main highway. It took us about forty five minutes to get here, but I don't know if he was circling around before"

"How was Ziva?"

"She was in pain, the bleeding had slowed down a little bit but I could see she was drained. I didn't want to leave her, but they said they would kill us both" Gibbs nodded and placed a hand in his senior agent's shoulder.

Abby, who had until now remained quiet and in a corner approached him. Tony could see the tears in her eyes "Tony I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have stayed in the lab and not come out here I don't want anything to happen to Ziva because of me."

"Is not your fault Abs" He loved Abby like a sister and would be hurt if anything happened to her, so he embraced her in a hug. "I just wished we had a lead on how to find Ziva" Just then Tony remembered something. "Abbs when you walked out looking for Gibbs you said you had something, what is it?"

"Oh yes. Oh my God, Gibbs. One of the fingerprints found a match in the computer. You see certain companies required their employees to be fingerprinted for their files. And one of the employees fingerprints were in the container"

"Abby the name?" Tony was impatient

"Port Security Chief Matthew Lake" she had a small smile on her face

"Good work Abbs" whispered Gibbs in her ear while running after Tony towards the car. McGee ran after them.

Tony stopped just beside the driver's door. "DiNozzo" he looked up se see Gibbs tossing him the keys. He got in the car, noticing Gibbs getting in beside him and a second later McGee in the back. For the second time that day he headed to the port, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

McGee was praying for his life. He felt horrible about what happened at headquarters, but it was an impulse, he had seen the man pointing the gun at Abby and he had acted. He knew Tony was furious with him. Not a word was said in the car but the tension could be felt. They made it to the port in about half the time it usually took and McGee thought Tony had been taking lessons from Ziva. He managed to get out of the car without puking, but once again had to run to catch up to Tony and Gibbs who were running into the port offices.

Once inside Gibbs led the way to Lake's office, Tony went in and grabbed the man by his shirt "Where is she dirt bag? And you better hope she's okay or I will kill you with my bare hands"

"What's going on here? Agent Gibbs?" Lake looked surprised and panicked

"Lake we have evidence that puts you inside the container with my agents so, you better talk or I am going to leave you alone with him" Lake looked terrified. Tony still had a pretty good hold on him and his face showed no compassion.

"Okay, okay I will tell you what I know" Tony let go of him, and pushed him into his chair. Gibbs closed the door and the blinds.

"Start talking. Where is my partner?" Tony yelled

"I didn't want to be involved in something like this. All I was supposed to do was let their cargo come in without being inspected. It was supposed to be a simple operation without anyone getting hurt."

"Well someone did get hurt, and it got a lot more complicated as soon as they decided to take my agents hostage Lake"

"I know Agent Gibbs"

"You still haven't answered my question, where is my partner" Tony was growing restless he didn't want to hear the poor excuses of this dirt bag. The only thing he wanted from him was an address.

"Okay, she's at this address" Lake handed Tony a paper with the address. Tony was about to run out of the office when Gibbs stopped him, he wasn't going to let his agent do this by himself.

"McGee you stay here, wait for someone to take him into custody and call for back up to that address"

"Boss, the guards can watch him until someone from NCIS comes for him, but I need to go. I need to make this right by Tony and Ziva." Gibbs was about to say no but a look at his face told him that the young agent felt guilty and needed to be part of this, so he nodded. McGee handcuffed Lake to his desk and rapidly instructed the security guards to keep an eye on him until NCIS agents came to get him because he was under arrest.

Gibbs then released his hold on Tony and all three walked out of the port offices towards their car with McGee on the phone making sure someone would pick up Lake but not asking for backup. Tony had talked Gibbs out of it arguing that if those people saw police activity they could get desperate and kill Ziva. Gibbs was not happy but agreed with him.

Tony was once again driving, and even though he was not particularly religious he found himself praying for Ziva's safety, because he didn't know if he could keep living without her and he didn't want to find out.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be the rescue and we will get a glimpse at Ziva's ninja skills. Please review and let me know you thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Because there was no Tiva in the last chapter, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ziva was tired of waiting. Why was it taking so long? If everything had gone okay with Tony he should have been back already. Unless something had happened? Was Tony hurt or worse dead? No, Ziva couldn't accept that, he had to be okay and she needed to find out. She was not one of those damsels in distress from the movies Tony watched all the times. No, she was Ziva David Mossad Assasin and she would go down fighting, she decided. With all the energy she could find in herself she got up from the floor and started pounding the door getting ready to spring to action the moment the door open, she could only hope her mind was stronger than her wounded body.

"Hey, I want to talk to whoever's in charge" at first she got no answer but she kept on pounding the door and asking for the person in charge over and over again. After a couple of minutes she heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then locks being opened.

"What is all this yelling for …" she immediately threw herself at the man. Every time she punched him or kicked him her body protested in waves of pain but she ignored them and didn't stop until the man was lying unconscious in the floor. She searched him and grabbed his gun, a knife and anything else she found on him that could be useful. Slowly she ventured out of the room, trying to stay hidden. The place looked like an old warehouse and the room they had her in was secluded, from what she could make it was in the back of the building. She looked for an exit but with no luck. Apparently the only way out was through the front door. As she moved closer to the front of the building she could hear voices, they were discussing shipments and payments. From where she was hiding she could see six armed man who looked as big as the one she had knocked unconscious and two more men who looked like they were in charge and who were also armed. She was not stupid; she knew she couldn't take out all the men. She could take out maybe two win the gun and another one with the knife but that still left five more and who knows how many more outside the building. Under optimal circumstances she could probably fight and take out at least two more but not the way she was feeling, as it was she was fighting to stay conscious. For now she would wait for nightfall, hopefully the dark will give her an advantage and she might get out of here yet. But luck was not on her side because not even five minutes later she felt something in the back of her head.

"Thinking about leaving us?" she had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't realized the two men that were discussing the shipments were no longer there. She however, didn't give them the satisfaction of showing fear; she turned her head and put on a cynical smile. They grabbed the gun from her hands but thankfully did not realize she had the knife.

"I don't think your hospitality is to my liking"

"You want hospitality? I'll show you how welcoming I can be" he went to reach for her face but she spit at him, he answered with a growl and by pressing on her injured shoulder. This caused her to gasp in pain. "I was going to have some pleasure before killing you, but now I am just going to kill you and I will enjoy it" he pointed his gun at her head. Ziva didn't flinch, if there were her final moments then be it. Her only regret was not fighting for her feelings for Tony.

She heard a gunshot, she held her breath expecting pain but it never came. The pressure the gun was inflicting in her face lessened and she saw the man fall to the floor. She raised her eyes and saw the greatest thing of all; Tony was standing mere feet away with his gun in his hands. Ziva must have been in shock because all of the sudden he was no longer standing a few feet away but right next to her enveloping her in a hug.

"Zee you okay? My God I have been so worried, I am sorry I left you, I was so scared for you" I didn't see the need to speak, I just held on to him. All of the sudden he is pushing me to the floor and I recognize the sound of more gunfire. I switch from Ziva David woman in love to Ziva David Mossad Officer, I take back the gun I had before as well as the one the man who just tried to kill me had. Tony is firing at the other men; I can make out Gibbs and McGee also responding fire. There are three men left standing but their position is better than ours.

"Tony we have to move"

"No, we can't risk it" just then more shots come in our direction

"If we don't move we are sitting chicken"

"Ducks, Ziva, we are sitting ducks" he said with a small chuckle

"Tony just now you feel the need to correct me? I tell you we need to move" I see one of the men is down and the other one seems to be wounded because he is no longer shooting with any accuracy

"Ziva just stay down" we keep shooting until there is no longer any man standing. Gibbs gets out in the open and gives the all clear to come out.

"You see Ziva I told you we were fine here" I can see a small smile in his face, How much I love his smile. "Ziva I am talking to you, are you sure you're all right?" I can hear his voice like he is miles away. Now that I know he's safe and I am safe I can feel the adrenaline leave my body, I am fighting to keep my eyes open as the blackness threatens to take me. I feel a hot liquid and I think my shoulder wound must be bleeding again. Tony is now in my face, his expression changed, I can no longer see his smile, why is he not smiling? After all we are okay, we made it.

"Ziva you've been shot!" he shouts and I can see his bloody hands

"Now who is stating the obvious Tony" Why does my voice sound so strange

"No, Ziva you've been shot again" it is then than I feel a pain in my chest, now wonder I wasn't breathing right

"Just my luck to be shot twice, ha" I try to laugh but I can't, there's something in my mouth, it must be blood. I can see panic in his face "It's okay Tony, now it won't hurt anymore" I try hard to put a smile on my face but I probably wasn't very convincing because I can see tears in his face, I can't keep my eyes open anymore, so I decide to give in, but just before I can close them, I can see Tony getting close to my ear and then I hear the sweetest words "_I love you Ziva," _now I can die happy.

* * *

Please don't kill me, just review and let me know what you think will happen or what you want to see happen. I should be able to update tomorrow. Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to all that reviewed. You guys inspire me to write. I hope you like this chapter. After this one there is just one more that I am already working on so I should have it up before the end of the week. Please keep reviewing so I know what you think and enjoy.

* * *

I sit in this hospital chair and yet I don't know how I got here. The image of Ziva in my arms doesn't leave my mind. I look at my hands and see blood, her blood. I rub them together hoping the blood will disappear and this was all a nightmare. I rub, and I rub my hands but the blood is still there. Why? Why is this happening? I don't know and I don't care, I am mad, mad at those people who shot her, mad at Gibbs for sending us there, I am mad at Ziva for not listening to me and I am mad at myself for not being able to stop this from happening.

I can see McGee and Gibbs sitting across from me, they are both silent; waiting for news just like I am. Why won't anyone come and tell me what's going on? I want to know, I need to know that she's going to be fine and back to her old self even if it means I might be killed with a paperclip. I need her to be fine so I can show her how much I love her. Why didn't I realize my feelings for her before? Why didn't I do something about them? I don't know, but I do know that I am not going to be like that anymore. I am going to show her what she means to me, I will tell her I love her as many times as necessary for her to believe me and I don't care if Gibbs wants to fire me. The clock on the wall ticks again as another minute goes by. Why won't anyone come to tell me something? I hate not knowing.

"Family for Ziva David" hearing her mispronounced name brought me out of my trance. I got on my feet and almost ran to the short man with the white coat. I think I might have frightened him because he took two steps back.

"Daveed. How is she?" My voice sounded strange. I could feel McGee and Gibbs standing behind me

"Are you family?" This is just another reason why I hate hospital, why won't he just tell me how she is? I take out my badge and he nods.

"How is she?" I ask again hoping this time I will get the answer I want

"Ms. David came in with two gunshot wounds, one to her shoulder and one to her chest. She suffered from severe blood loss"

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" I don't want to hear all the medical terminology or an explanation of all the processes they did on her I just need to hear that she is okay.

"She is in ICU but stable." I feel the air coming back in my lungs; I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I hear the doctor mentioning rehabilitation, rest, and desk duty but I don't pay a lot of attention because I know she's going to be okay.

"When can I see her doctor?" I need to touch her again and see her

"I can take you now but only one person at a time. Once she is taken out of ICU she can have more visitors" I guess I should have been paying more attention to what he was saying before because I didn't catch how long she'll be in ICU. I start following the doctor, glad that Gibbs didn't protest to me seeing her first. He finally stops in front of a door, Ziva's room I assume, but before I can go in he stops me. "Agent DiNozzo by your reaction back there can I assume that you have more than a professional relationship to Ms. David?"

I don't want to lie, but I don't know what the correct answer is, so I settled for "We are partners and friends" he nods and I think he understand there is more than that between us.

"There is something I didn't mention back there, and I thought it would be better is someone she knows tells her"

Now I am getting worried again. "What do you mean? Is her condition worse than you said?"

"No, she should make a complete recovery with time. You see Agent Dinozzo"

"Call me Tony please"

"Very well Tony. Due to the severity of her wounds and the shock her body went through because of them Ms. David suffered a miscarriage"

"What?" I need to make sure I heard him right, because it sounds like he said Ziva had a miscarriage, and that would mean she was pregnant. But that couldn't be right; Ziva never mentioned she was pregnant. I don't think she was seeing anyone. Oh God, was it my baby?

"I am sorry we were unable to do anything for the fetus. Like I said I thought it was better if someone familiar gave her the news"

"How far along was she?" I still can't process the information but I need to ask, I need to know if it was mine

"About eight weeks" I can't formulate words so I just nod, "she is a healthy young woman and she'll be able to have children in the future. Let me know if you have any questions. I'll be around so you can always have a nurse page me"

I was alone now, standing outside Ziva's rooms afraid to go in. I have so many questions. Did she know she was pregnant? Surely she must have know, why didn't she tell me? How am I going to tell her? Damn it why can't anything ever be simple for us. I walk into her room and I am shock at what I see. There she is, the strongest woman I know, lying in that bed that looks too big for her. She is pale, too pale, she has a tube in her mouth, and there are machines all around her. I take the seat by the side of the bed, I want to touch her but I'm afraid I'll hurt her. "Oh Ziva how did we get here?" I don't get an answer, just some beeps from the machines, "damn it I should have asked the doctor when you were going to wake up" again no answer, but then I didn't expect one. I can't stop myself from touching her anymore, so slowly I take her hand into mine, and it feels good, so I kiss her. "Oh Ziva I am so glad you are alive" I drop my head by her arm and allow myself to close my eyes, because they feel like they weight a ton. I'll figure out how to tell her about the baby later, for now I'll just stay here, holding her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs glanced in the hospital room to find Tony sleeping beside Ziva's bed. He was happy Ziva was going to be okay. The whole day seemed like a nightmare that just kept on getting worse by the hour. Thankfully it looked like things had turned out okay. Well except for his agents breaking rule 12. He knew for a longtime now that sometime happened between Ziva and Tony but since it wasn't affecting their job he had refrained from saying anything, but now it would be inevitable. He saw the anguish in Tony's face when Ziva passed out at the scene and his desperation for news. He would pretend to me mad, and maybe slap them both in the head, but deep down he was happy for them. If he was not able to be happy with the love of his life at least they would, of course he would set boundaries at work. He decided to leave them for now. He would take care of the paperwork and everything else. They deserved some peace and quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain comes back, I don't want it to but it does. I was hoping to stay in the darkness where there's no pain, but a part of me want to come back. I open my eyes slowly and I can see lights, bright and shiny lights that are already giving me a headache. I try to figure out where I am, I know is not that dirty place because everything is brighter here. Maybe I died and went to heaven, but no I don't think so, otherwise I wouldn't be in pain. I try to breathe but there is something in my mouth, the sensation of not being able to breathe comes back and I start struggling.

"Hey, Ziva, Ziva, look at me" is Tony, he's right here with me "you need to stay still" my eyes are crying out to him, 'help me', he seems to understand me "its okay, I am going to call the nurse to they can take the tube out you just stay still for me for a second okay" I think he's leaving because I can't quite see all his face, the terror is coming back and I grab what I think must be his arm "I am not leaving, I'm just calling for a nurse" he signals the call button and a moment later a nurse walks in.

"Well I see the patient is awake" she is standing by the other side of my bed; she's looking at the several machines surrounding me "I think we can take this tube out okay? I just need you to be very still. It might be sore after I take it out that is normal, don't try to talk a lot and let me know if you have trouble breathing. Just blink once if you understand me" I blink once desperate to have this thing out of my mouth; I can see Tony standing there. "Okay now take a deep breath and is out" finally I can breathe again. "I'll notify the doctor that you are awake, he'll probably have you transfer to a regular room"

"Better now?" I can see he is worried.

"Yes" my voice comes out as a small whisper

"Are you in pain?" the pain I feel is not anything I can't handle

"No"

"Would you tell me if you were?"

"No" he gives me a small smile and I feel like smiling again.

"Everyone okay?" I just remember McGee and Gibbs

"Yeah, don't worry" I want to ask a million questions, mainly ask about what he said before, that he loves me but I feel so tired that I just want to sleep. I think he sees it "Just rest Ziva, I'll be here when you wake up" and I drift into sleep.

* * *

Remember to review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Once again thank you all of you who reviewed. I am so happy everytime I see a new review. Well here is the last chapter of this story. There is going to be an epilogue that I should have up by the middle of next week. I have enjoyed writing this story a lot, thanks to all those who read it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. I would appreciate any reviews on this chapter too and if you want to see something in the epilogue let me know too and I'll try to work it in there. ENJOY

* * *

She's still pale but her cheeks have some color. We are now in a regular room. I called Gibbs and updated him on her condition. I am surprised the boss hasn't shown up or McGee or Abby, but I am in no hurry for them to get here I want to have Ziva for myself for as long as possible. I am still debating how to tell her about the miscarriage but for now I am just watching her sleep. The doctor said she might wake up anytime and I am just waiting for her to open her eyes to start the rest of our lives. I look out the window and realize it is already dark outside; this had been a hell of a day.

"Tony" I turned immediately, my heart is speeding up and it feels like it wants to jump out of my chest.

"Hey Ziva, how are you feeling?"

"Better. How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours" she looks a little surprised when I take her hands into mine and kiss them but I don't care and keep holding on to her hand

"How did you manage to get back to the warehouse with Gibbs?" a chuckle comes out of me and she gives me a questioning look

"Always the mossad officer, you wake up and you go right to business"

"What else shall we talk about Tony?" she has that tone that tells me if I don't give her the answer she wants she will find a way to cause me bodily harm so I take a deep breath say what I have been holding since she passed out in my arms earlier.

"Well how about we talk about us"

"Continue" I guess I deserve that after how I treated her. Obviously she's not going to cave in first so I need to tell her how I feel and hope that when she told me she loved me she meant it.

"I meant what I said at the warehouse your know?"

"You said many things Tony"

"I meant it when I said I love you Ziva" she doesn't say anything, just stares at me so I continue "I know I behave childish and sometimes I am an ass, I go on meaningless dates with different women almost every night"

"Is all that supposed to convince me that you love me?"

"Just hear me out okay? I needed to mention those things because I want you to understand me; I want you to know the real Tony. You see very early in my life I had to learn to mask my feelings, to show that I was happy no matter what and as the years passed I just mastered it. So now I pretend to be happy spending time with women I have nothing in common with and I hide my true feelings, and that is why I hurt you Ziva. That night when I was drunk I told you the truth, I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you walk into the office, but I didn't realize it until after our undercover mission. And then the next morning I was afraid, so afraid of getting hurt that I didn't realize I ended up hurting you. But no more, I will not hide anymore, because today I could have lost you, and I don't know what I would have done without you. I am telling you Ziva those hours I spent apart from you today without knowing if you were okay were hell. I could have kill those guys with my bare hands if I was given the chance. And then I saw you bleeding in my arms for the second time in a few hours and I thought my heart was going to break. So Ziva what I am trying to say is I love you with all my heart and I sure hope you love me too otherwise I just made a fool of myself."

There is absolute silence in the room. I want to look at her but I am afraid.

"Oh Tony" I look up and see tears running down her face, and is not right because my Ziva doesn't cry.

"Ziva don't cry, I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You know what just forget what I said."

"How could I forget it when they are the most beautiful words I have ever heard." I am encouraged by her words, so I sit by her on the bed and wipe the tears out of her face. "I also meant my words. I love you Tony, I know I shouldn't. You are definitely not the type of man I planned on falling in love but I guess I can't help it."

"That's good; I thought I was going to have to give you the DiNozzo charm to get you to love me." I feel like I am floating as I just sit there, with her hand on mine looking at the bruised but still beautiful face.

"So, are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Ziva David, did you just asked me to kiss you?"

"I guess I did my little hairy butt." That was all it took, I took her face into my hands and let our lips collide. It felt like no kiss I've had before. It was full of passion and lust but also love. I wanted more, much more but we were in a hospital and she was in no condition to what I had in mind. So I broke the kiss and found myself breathless.

"Ziva I think we should consider the fact that we are in a hospital, that you were just shot twice and are in need of recovery, so we should leave this for later."

"I thought I would never see the day when Tony DiNozzo stopped a woman's approach"

"I am the new and refined version, just for you Ziva"

"So how long will I have to be here?" the question about her health brought me out of my heaven.

"Well the doctor hasn't really said. He did mention you would need rest and rehabilitation to get back full use of your arm and he also mentioned desk duty."

"Desk duty? That is unacceptable, in Mossad when someone received wounds like mine they would be back on the field in three days."

I tried to sound serious but I can't help when a small smile escapes my lips "Well you are not in Mossad, and you will do everything the doctor tells you. I will make sure of it."

"I can't believe it, you are already giving me orders" we both laughed a little at that, and then a comfortable silence surround us again. I was still sitting in her bed; we were just looking at each other. I was just building up the courage to talk about the baby but it was taking me longer than I wanted.

"Tony is there something else you need to tell me?" Leave it to Ziva to see right through me, well I guess now is as good a time as ever

"Ziva the doctor did mentioned one more thing"

"Is it bad, how much longer is it going to set me back to get back to work?"

She didn't know she was pregnant, she couldn't have. She would have asked me by now, but she hasn't. Having that knowledge comforted me because it meant she didn't lie to me intentionally, but it still doesn't make telling her about it any easier so I just said it. "Ziva the doctor said that due to the shock your body went through because of the gunshot wounds you suffered a miscarriage."

She takes her hand out of mine as soon as the words come out of my mouth. "What did you say Tony? I had a miscarriage. How is that possible if I wasn't pregnant?"

"You were pregnant Ziva, about eight weeks long. I am sorry."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "no is not possible, I would have known if I was pregnant. I would have felt it wouldn't I?" I think she expects an answer from me, but I don't know what to tell her. "It's my fault isn't Tony?"

"No is not. You hear me, is not your fault" I felt my heart breaking as I hear the sobs coming from her and I take her into my arms as much as careful as possible considering her injuries.

"Tony it was going to be our baby?"

"I know Zee, I know." She doesn't answer me and I don't pressure her either. I know she needs to grieve for the child she never knew, and I need to do so too but not now. Now I have to be strong for her and show her that no matter what I will always be here. "I love you Ziva, don't forget that. Just remember that no matter what happen you are not alone." That is all I could do for her, offer her comfort.

I know it will be hard. Accepting our new found love and learning to live with it, as well as balancing work and handling this unforeseen loss will take a strain in our lives. But I am confident that together we can handle it.

"I love you too" In the bottom of my heart there is a little light because I know that as long as we have each other we will be okay.

* * *

Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Epilogue

Here is the epilogue. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I really want to thanks everyone who followed the story, and even more to all those who reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and that the ending is satisfying. At this moment I haven't thought about a sequel but I left the ending open so that If the imagination muse strikes me I can do it. Please take a few minutes to review this chapter too. Thanks

* * *

I sit here and can't stop looking at the clock, that dam clock, I swear is like there's a force working against me because I could guarantee the minutes are not passing. I look across my desk to Ziva's. She looks so beautiful, diligently working. Thankfully we didn't have a case today because I don't think I could have concentrated, so we are just doing paperwork. The damn paperwork that I can't concentrate on because I can't wait for the day to be over. Once again I look inside my drawer to make sure the item I have been so preciously guarding is still there, after glancing at Ziva's desk once more I open my drawer and see the velvet box. Yes is there, this is why I am so desperate for night to come, because tonight I am proposing to Ziva.

It has been over seven months since that day that changed my life for the better. The first weeks were not easy; it was hard getting through to Ziva because she always wanted to pretend everything was fine. We were required to have some sessions with a shrink before we were allowed to get back to work and I think that helped us a lot even if neither one of us admitted it. Shortly after Ziva left the hospital we started living together at my apartment since it didn't make sense going from one apartment to the other everyday, of course I had to make sure there were no paperclips in the apartment, that still left a lot of sharp objects for her to kill me with but I was okay taking that risk. We had been living together since then, it wasn't easy, o no, Ziva and I have very different personalities and there were plenty of fights but it didn't matter to us. I gave up eating bacon every day, I still have it just not as much and she stopped trying to kill me every time I tried to wake her up. At work things were easier than I thought. Gibbs didn't stop slapping me in the head or Ziva for that matter every time we butted heads or starting arguing, but we always kept it professional. The hardest thing of all was talking about the baby we could have had and dealing with the loss but we were able to do it. Now we are happy and look forward to go home every night. Last week Ziva almost gave me a heart attack, she went into a suspect's house without backup and was almost shot; I wanted to kill her and kiss her at the same time so I did the latest and right then I realized I had to reason to wait any longer to move to the next level because that woman is my life. So this is how I now have a whole evening planned out and a diamond ring in my hands, because I am going to ask her to be my wife and I am hoping she'll say yes of course when things go according to plan for me.

"Dead body in Quantico" that was all Gibbs had to say and we were all moving. Great now we would be working all night. I grabbed the box and put it in my jacket pocket. We got on the elevator silently, the boss and McGee standing in the front and me and Ziva in the back. I took her hand and squeezed it, this made her look at me and she smiled. This was it, I am feeling crappy because all my plans are ruin and now we will have to work through the night and all she has to do is smile at me and make me totally happy.

We arrived at the scene and started photographing and taking statements. It looked like suicide but we had to make sure. After doing all we could there we took the evidence back to Abby at the lab and had to wait for her results while the Probie and Gibbs contacted the family so for the moment we had nothing to do but wait. Ziva however was not in her desk so I went searching for her to find her in front of the vending machine fighting with it.

"Oh Ziva Ziva, you'll never understand this machine, it has a certain touch" and with this I kicked it and a chocolate bar came out. She took it with an angry face

"Tony I could have kicked it as easily, but I was trying not to" she moved with her chocolate bar and sat in the floor, I followed.

"Well you should have kicked it to begin with sweet cheeks" she gave me a murderous stare and I decided to change topics "So how come you told Gibbs to take McGeek to the family's house? You never pass an opportunity to get out of the office"

"Well maybe I didn't feel like it"

"Right" this got me another stare but she didn't scare me as much anymore "admit it, you just wanted to spend more time with me"

"Really, cause is not enough having to see you everyday everyplace I am" she was angry and I had no idea why, was she not happy with us living together. I thought it was better not to say anything and just let her say whatever she needed to say. "Seriously Tony, couldn't you have picked up your jacket from the sofa yesterday?"

"Is this really about the jacket? Cause I'll pick it up when we get home?"

I think it was because I didn't fight her on it but she just sighed and looked me straight in the eye "Tony I am not mad about the jacket, is just… I am just going to say it"

"Say what, Ziva you're scaring me"

"I am pregnant"

Out of all the things that could have come out of her mouth this I didn't expect. I know we were being careful, but I guess it could happen. I feel something in my chest, worry maybe or anxiety, no I realize is happiness "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes you idiot, I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure" I am speechless "Well say something"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I love you, I love you so much sweet cheeks. You have made me the happiest man alive" and I kiss her again and again because I don't want to let her go.

"Are you really happy Tony? Do you think we are ready for this?"

"Yes and yes. We will be great parents" this seems to reassure her and we just sit there in the floor, she's in my arms and If someone were to pass by they would think we were crazy because of the stupid look I assume we have in our faces. All of the sudden I remember the ring in my pocket take it out and make sure she's facing me. "Zee I was planning on doing this tonight with candles and everything but I don't think there's a better moment." She gasps when she sees the ring "Ziva David I love you with all my heart and cannot imagine life without you, just now you gave me the greatest gift will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes Tony I will" now is her who kisses me with passion and lust, and I know that if we weren't in the floor in the middle of NCIS office we would have made love, but we know where we are so we control ourselves. "How long have you been thinking about Tony?"

She has a smile on her face and that is all that I wanted "since that close call last week"

"A whole week, I am surprised. You usually can't keep secrets for more than a couple of hours. I love the ring is beautiful."

"The ring is nothing compared to you"

"We are really doing this Tony?" I nod my head "We are going to get married and be parents"

"Yes we are and there's no backing out"

"I wouldn't dream about it. All we need to do now is tell my dad"

Tell her dad! Tony hadn't even thought about that. This was going to be an exciting life.

* * *

Please don't forget to review and tell me your opinion. Thanks for reading


End file.
